


Parents

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, charlie/dean ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 261Parings: Dean x CharlieWarnings: fluffA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Charlie is bi in this. Random idea that just wouldn’t go away.





	Parents

Dean knew the minute he met Charlie that his life would change forever. He wasn’t wrong. She stuck by him through thick and thin. They’d been together about two years when Charlie announced her pregnancy. He was to say the least ecstatic. The love of his live was giving him something he would have never hoped for, a family.   
Time flew by through her pregnancy. And soon they found out it was a little girl. They were both happy and Dean wasted no time setting up a nursey as Charlie shopped online. He made spare time and quietly made Charlie a rocking chair for her and the baby. She punched him in the shoulder when she saw the finished project trying not to cry. He didn’t mind though at least she was happy.   
All too soon Charlies due date arrived and after an intense fifteen hour labor they greeted their daughter into this world. Anna Marie Winchester was six pounds four ounces and was the most beautiful thing (Besides Charlie) that Dean had ever seen. He cried, yes that’s right he wasn’t afraid to admit he cried when his perfect little girl was born.  
His little girl was growing up too fast for his liking. His spitfire little redheaded, green eyed girl turned four today and he felt like it was just yesterday he hummed classic rock tunes as he rocked her to sleep in the middle of the night. Taking a hold of his wifes hand his daughter on his hip, Dean Winchester could not have been a happier man.


End file.
